Not Normal Either
by 76's Babii
Summary: Uncle Vernon's side of the family isn't normal either...
1. Home Sweet Home

A/N I dunno This will probably suck but oh well…lol Another child is sent to live with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia…this boy may not be as ordinary as he seems…

Walker Remington Teague walked slowly off Flight 103 British Air. The IPod in his shirt pocket blasted music in his ears. He readjusted his grip on his suitcase and hitched his backpack higher on his shoulder. He scanned the airport lobby for his Aunt and Uncle. He sneered as people glanced at him. He'd hated happy people since the death of his mother. He closed his eyes against the familiar sting in his chest. The sting happened every time he thought of his mother. Barely 34, she was gorgeous and had passed her looks onto her son, she died when her car skidded into a tractor trailer on a busy interstate. Walker was 5'4, short blonde hair and two deep blue pieces of ice for eyes, his mother had always said that if he looked at someone the right way they were sure to turn to stone. There was that sting again, he took a deep breath and started scanning the lobby again. He looked at his watch and glanced at the clock on the wall. He gave a small sound of amusement as the 5 hours time difference. He looked back up and scanned the faces again, becoming impatient. He spotted Uncle Vernon hurrying across the lobby. All he'd had of his uncle's look was an old picture that his mother had in a dresser drawer. He looked pretty much the same in the picture, big pink face; he'd guessed his uncle had gotten a little fatter. Uncle Vernon reached him and glanced at him with a slight look of disgust.

"Come on then," Uncle Vernon barked. "We are running late and I will not be kept here any longer."

With that word Uncle Vernon marched off toward the door.

Walker bit his lip, shook the sarcastic remark from his brain and followed Uncle Vernon to the car. He reached the car and opened the back door. He tossed his suitcase onto the seat next to him and sat down.

Uncle Vernon turned around in the driver's seat to glare at him. "Careful with that suit case, boy."

Walker forced his face to relax and nodded. "Yes sir."

Uncle Vernon pulled away from the curb and into traffic. "Are you always polite or are you trying to impress me?"

Walker sighed and replied, "I was raised to respect my elders, sir."

Uncle Vernon nodded. "You'll be sharing a room with my wife's nephew, Harry. Do you have a problem with that?"

Walker bit back the curse that was on the tip of his tongue. "No sir."

Uncle Vernon smiled. The smile looked unnatural to Walker. "That's good."

The rest of the ride was silent. As they pulled into the driveway of his new residence Walker felt the urge the laugh. There was a boy standing on the steps that was wide as the landing. He hoped to god that this boy was not Harry. The car lurched to a stop and Uncle Vernon got out. Walker grabbed his suitcase and backpack and followed him to the door. The fat boy was busy stuffing chocolate into his mouth as the descended the steps. Uncle Vernon stopped and patted the boy on the shoulder.

"This is my son, Dudley. Dudley this is Walker."

Walker gave Dudley a chin nod. Dudley looked at him puzzled. Walker rolled his eyes and muttered 'oh shit'. Walker followed Uncle Vernon into the house; a large woman greeted Uncle Vernon with a kiss on the cheek. She glanced at Walker and smiled.

"You aren't a troublemaker are you, Walker?"

Walker shook his head. "No ma'am."

"Harry!" Uncle Vernon bellowed so loud that Walker jumped. A skinny boy with dark hair, glasses and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead descended the stairwell. "Take Walkers bags upstairs and show him to his room."

Harry nodded and reached for Walkers suitcase. Walker held up a hand. "No problem bro. I got it."

Harry shrugged at Uncle Vernon and started back upstairs.

Walker and Harry's room was small with two twin beds, a closet, a wardrobe, a trunk and a nightstand with a small lamp.

Walker laughed sarcastically. "Home Sweet Home."

Harry smiled. "Yeah but it's better than nothing."

Walker raised his left eyebrow at him. "Who you kiddin'? Dude down there treats you like shit it looks like. Man that Dudley kid is FAT!"

Harry laughed again. "They let him do what he wants to. Everything he does gets blamed on me."

Walker raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "Harsh." He sat his suitcase next to his bed and threw his backpack onto his bed. He glanced at Harry's posters and then at his bag. "You mind if I put some stuff up?"

Harry shook his head. "Go ahead."

Walker sat down on the edge of his bed and pulled out a folder with a few small posters. Walker put four posters above his bed, J.W. Hart, Justin McBride, Dale Earnhardt, and one of a demonic looking creature floating out a book with yellow horns, a red robe, and a crow sitting on its shoulder.

Harry glanced at the last poster. "What's that thing?" He asked.

Walker smiled and replied. "The Wraith."

Harry shrugged and lay back onto his bed. He picked up his book and started to read again. Walker was busy unpacking his clothes onto his bed. Various t shirts, a few pairs of jeans, another pair of boots, and many hats littered his bed.

"Where'd do I put my clothes?" Walker asked sheepishly.

Harry glanced up from his book and pointed to the wardrobe.

Walker nodded. "Thanks."

Walker threw his clothes into the drawers and lay down on his bed, glancing through his pictures. The first one was of him and his girlfriend, Atalanta. The second was of him and a group of his friends, Courtney Rhea, Adam, Hayden, Summer, Levi, Justin, Atalanta and Jewel. A wave of sorrow drifted over him. He'd probably never see any of them again. He set the group picture on his side of the nightstand. He pulled his hat down over his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Beauxbaton or Hogwarts

A/N Wow another crappy chapter lol YaY! Thanks to yall that reviewed :D oh and be for warned lol the only book I've read of Harry Potter is the 4th and I ain't even finished it yet lol I've seen all the movies though but yah yah I know the movies aren't the same. Lol I've thought a little bit, so I'm thinking of this whole story being about Harry's 4th year so yah it'll probably suck REALLY Bad lol

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone kk :D Guud

Walker awoke to Harry shaking him lightly. Walker blinked sleepily and stared up at Harry confused for a moment.

"Dinner is ready. They will get mad if we are late." Harry said and walked out the door.

Walker rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up. He took his hat off and ran his hand through his short hair. "Freakin' great. I wonder what kind of shit these people eat."

He tossed his IPod on his bed and walked out the door, glancing at the pictures along the wall. All of them were of the Dursleys; they showed Dudley getting progressively fatter. Walker laughed softly and descended the stairs.

Uncle Vernon and Dudley were already sitting at the table when he reached the kitchen. Harry and Aunt Petunia were serving dishes. Walker saw the dish in Aunt Petunia's hands waver dangerously and offered a hand. "Can I get that for you ma'am?"

Aunt Petunia looked stunned. "I-I suppose."

Walker took the dish full disgusting looking macaroni from her hands and set it on the table. "Anything else left?"

Aunt Petunia pointed to the refrigerator. "There is a pitcher of juice on the top self."

Walker went and got the pitcher of juice and noticed just in time that Dudley's disgustingly fat leg was sticking out so that it would trip him. Walker grinned evilly inside and felt power surge in his finger tips. Walker poured a glass of juice for Aunt Petunia and set it on the table before sitting down himself.

Aunt Petunia smiled at Uncle Vernon, who looked coldly at Walker. A horrible howl came from Dudley, who started jumping around and grabbing his leg.

"My leg! My leg, it's burning! Make it stop!" Dudley continued to howl and claw at his leg while Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia tried to help.

Harry couldn't help but snicker softly at the sight of the three jumping around the room.

Walker smiled and his eyes glittered evilly. He waved his hand carelessly and Dudley's howling stopped. He sat on the floor whimpering pathetically. Uncle Vernon's face was a deep red and Aunt Petunia was flushed. Uncle Vernon rounded on Harry. "You! How dare you!"

Harry pushed back from the table and glared at his uncle. "I didn't do anything!"

"You are the only one in this house who could have!" Uncle Vernon roared.

Walker raised his eyebrows and looked at Harry. "How could he have done anything to Dudley's leg?"

Uncle Vernon glanced nervously at Harry. "He's a witch."

"I'm a wizard!" Harry bellowed.

Walker made a small snort of amusement. "Beauxbaton or Hogwarts?"

Harry gaped at him. "Are you a?"

Walker nodded. "I go to Durmstrang."

Uncle Vernon's face turned a bright red as he glanced back and forth between Walker and Harry. He growled. "You're both freaks?"

Walker turned his head to look at him. Uncle Vernon stepped backward startled. Walker smirked at him. "Boo."

Uncle Vernon jumped and stepped on Dudley's foot. Dudley howled in pain and Walker laughed and pushed back from the table. "Your food is getting cold, Uncle."

Uncle Vernon walked cautiously to his chair and sat down. Aunt Petunia and Dudley soon followed. They began piling food onto their plate quickly. Dudley jumped every time Walker made a sudden movement. Walker ate very little and pushed his plate to the center of the table after a moment. He put his headphones in his ears and turned his IPod on. The music was so loud that Harry, at the other end of the table, could hear every word. Uncle Vernon glanced at Aunt Petunia across the table. Uncle Vernon tapped Walker lightly on his shoulder.

Walker glanced up annoyed and took his left headphone out. "What?"

"We are dismissing you from the table." Uncle Vernon said slowly.

Walker smiled evilly and pushed back from the table. He jumped at Dudley, who shrieked loudly, as he went past. Harry could hear him laughing still as he closed the door to their room.

Uncle Vernon took his napkin and used it to wipe his forehead. He looked sharply at Harry. "I thought you couldn't use magic outside of school."

Harry nodded. "We can't, but I don't know about any of the other schools."

Uncle Vernon slammed his fat fist onto the table. "This is unacceptable! I'll have him expelled somehow."

Harry glanced at him. "Are you sure you want to risk that, Uncle Vernon? He could possibly do worse than what he did to Dudley." Harry enjoyed seeing the fear on his Uncle's face. He was going to really like having Walker here.

OK! Lol Took me long enough. I'll try to get another chapter up a little sooner. Hopefully this story won't completely bomb after the first Chap lol. I Love Muh Reviewers! Hugz!


End file.
